


If You Never Eat, You'll Never Grow

by subbyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Larry, Fluff, M/M, Parent Harry, Parent Louis, honestly that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyharry/pseuds/subbyharry
Summary: "Maybe she'll eat it if you try it first," Louis offered. "Isn't that what they say to do?""But it's gross, I don't want to eat it," Harry laughed, burying his head deeper into the crook of Louis' neck. Louis pushed Harry gently off of his shoulder. "It'll help though. She'll see you eat it and then she'll want to. Monkey see, monkey do." or the one where Harry tries to get his and Louis' daughter to eat her food when it's clearly the last thing she wants to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uhh okay hi. so, i've never posted anything on here and i'm incredibly confused sooo... bear with me. let's pretend i know what i'm doing, shall we? cool, awesome. let me know what you think of this crappy, way too short, pointless one-shot, i guess?? idk pls be nice though i'm fragile. ANYWHO, thanks for reading! enjoyyy (:
> 
> [title from Robbers by The 1975]

"C'mon, Hannah. Just a small bite. For me?" Harry attempts to persuade his and his husband's six-month-old daughter to eat the disgusting chicken and potatoes flavored baby food. 

He had been sat at the kitchen table with her for the past fifteen minutes, desperately trying to get Hannah to eat. 

For what feels like the millionth time, Hannah reaches out and pushes her father's hand away, scrunching her face up adorably. 

"Han, come on. Just eat a bit," Harry whines, and once again puts the spoonful of mushy food up to her lips. 

Hannah instantly turns her head away from the spoon, not daring to taste the baby food. She had always been a picky eater. She was never keen on meat flavored baby food, finding the fruity baby foods much more appetizing. 

"She doesn't like it?" 

Harry whips his head around, holding his chest, breathing heavily. "God, Lou. You scared me."

Louis chuckled softly from where he was standing, leaning against the door frame. He walked over to Harry, placing a chaste kiss on his jaw, right below his ear. "Hi, sweetheart."

"You're home early," Harry smiled up at him. 

"Finished all my paperwork last night so I got to leave right after my last meeting," He explained while pulling a chair up next to Harry. "So, she won't eat it?"

"Nope, I've been trying for like twenty minutes, but she just won't eat it," Harry sighed and lolled his head to the side, resting it on his husband's shoulder, exhausted.

"Maybe she'll eat it if you try it first," Louis offered. "Isn't that what they say to do?"

"But it's gross, I don't want to eat it," Harry whined, burying his head deeper into the crook of Louis' neck. 

Louis pushed Harry gently off of his shoulder. "It'll help though. Han will see you eat it and then she'll want to. Monkey see, monkey do."

"Well then why don't you eat it?" Harry retorted. 

"You're absolutely out of your mind if you think I'm putting that shit in my mouth," Louis argued. 

"Language," Harry pouted, nodding towards their baby sitting right in front of them. 

"Right, sorry," Louis apologized. "But just take a bite and then Hannah will. C'mon, don't you want her to eat?"

"Yeah..." Harry breathed out, realizing that eating some himself is their last resort. 

Louis didn't say anything, just picked up the spoonful of food and handed it to Harry. 

"Hannah, watch Daddy eat the yummy food!" Louis cooed at his daughter. 

Hannah was intently staring at Harry, her tongue cutely poking out between her lips. 

"Go ahead, love," Louis encouraged, a devilish smirk spread across his face.

"I am so getting you back for this," Harry huffed. 

He brought the spoon up to his own lips, looking at Louis one last time with pleading eyes. Louis just nodded and mouthed a 'go on'. Harry shook his head disapprovingly. Nonetheless, he put the spoon in his mouth, eating the chicken and potatoes, which he then quickly came to the conclusion that it definitely did not taste like chicken nor did it taste like potatoes. 

"See, Han! It's delicious. Isn’t it, honey?" Louis grinned, completely entertained by the whole situation. 

"Mmmm," Harry tried to smile, but he was pretty sure it looked more like a grimace. "Delicious."

Harry turned away for a second, sticking out his tongue in disgust and muttering a quiet 'holy shit' to himself. 

Hannah was still staring at Harry while Louis grabbed the jar of baby food and the spoon from Harry's hands. He scooped up the food and guided it towards Hannah's mouth, making funny airplane noises as he got closer. Hannah giggled and opened her mouth willingly. She ate the whole spoonful, smiling afterwards and making grabby hands, silently asking for more. 

"After all that, she likes it. Did I seriously just do that for nothing? That was horrible," Harry complained, wiping his tongue on a napkin. 

"Oh, don’t be a drama queen, darling. It couldn't have been that bad," Louis groaned, giving Hannah another bite of food. 

"Yeah? You want some?"

"Not in the slightest, but you can have some more if you'd like," Louis teased, placing a kiss on the tip of Harry's nose. 

"Next time Hannah won't eat something, I'm making you eat it first. Not me," Harry grumbled. 

"Fair enough, love."

**Author's Note:**

> hope that wasn't too, too awful. ahh okaay thanks for reading this shit story. i hope you have the greatest day ever! -emma <3


End file.
